


Coercive Behavior

by JadeTigress



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthony is a poor boy, Flug's actually evil in this one boys, Gaslighting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, One-Shot, Yandere!Flug, domestic abuse, he's Not Good my dudes, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTigress/pseuds/JadeTigress
Summary: "But when a couple months passed and nothing happened, and then half a year, Anthony became complacent. He had finally thought he'd been safe. It had been naive, idealistic, after everything he'd gone through, the trauma he'd faced. Maybe it had just been a coping mechanism, blocking out the rest of the world and hoping it blocked out him in turn. Either way, it didn't change anything because the inevitable was just that – inevitable, and soon enough he found himself face to face with his nightmare."





	Coercive Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawofTalosrules234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawofTalosrules234/gifts).



> Hey everyone, how are you doing on this fine day? Sorry for the inactivity through this past month!  
> Here's a one-shot, hope that helps!!
> 
> This was a request from LawofTalosRules234, asking for yandere!Flug, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also a big thanks to Niki, my beta reader! Find her at:  
> http://abyssinalphantom.tumblr.com/  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssinalPhantom

Anthony was the perfect example of an average joe who life had decided to turn into its punching bag. His life had just been a string of incidents defined by “in the wrong place at the wrong time,” and “trusting the wrong people.”

But his unfortunate life had escalated at an exponential pace once he'd met one Dr. Flug. He'd gone from getting scammed on the internet or hit by reckless bikers on the sidewalk to literal life and death gambits. Not that he'd realized it at the time – no, he'd thought everything had been normal, had thought Flug had been the sweet man he'd looked like. He'd thought they were in love, and if Flug won every argument by guilting Anthony out of his side, well that wasn't his fault, Anthony was the one causing the confrontation.

But when it escalated, when it turned from “don't leave,” to “you can't leave,” he realized there was a problem. When he'd tested out trying to get away, only to find Flug inexplicably finding him wherever he went, he suspected foul play – but had just smiled nervously and tagged along back home.

He'd never thought Flug was capable of the monstrosities he'd revealed.

He'd taken advantage of one of those dramatic “fights between good and evil” to escape. They tended to be annoyances at best and natural disasters at worst, but in this case it turned out to be his saving grace. An EMP had knocked out the whole neighborhood, including the tracking chip Flug had planted on him. From there it had just been the quick and easy process of dropping literally every part of his identity and fleeing half-way across the country.

It had ruined his life, taken it away from him, but it had worked. For several years he stayed on the move, but it appeared as though he'd finally escaped. After a while he felt confident enough to actually get a house, to try and scrape together a normal life again – even if it was under a different identity.

“Normal” was promptly ruined when one day, out of nowhere, a large  _ hat  _ sprouted from the ground like some bewildering growth. Soon enough, a “man” by the name of Black Hat was posturing himself on television and announcing that his “Incorporation” and him were setting up residence in their lovely neighborhood.

Black Hat was a paradox. With his very presence, he changed everything. Anthony's idealistically normal life, the one he had scraped together and held onto desperately, evaporated into thin air. Having a super-villain's lair just sitting in the center of your block tends to make things abnormal.

But on the other hand, Black Hat didn't really affect Anthony personally. It was just an ominous, looming, oddly shaped building that he tactfully ignored as he rushed by everyday to go to work or get groceries, and he could just pretend. He could pretend that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

Until one day, when the whole block shook and smoke rose, blanketing the sky.

If you looked at it out of context, it was almost funny – how the fire department gathered at the end of the street by protocol, and then proceeded to just mull around on the corner. It wasn't like they could actually approach the building, so they just hovered until the fire and smoke disappeared suddenly, revealing a sunny blue sky and a clear view of a spotless plane sticking unnaturally out from Black Hat Manner.

To the rest of the neighbors, it was just another oddity added to their once normal skyline – one they tactfully ignored and didn't stir up trouble for, in exchange for Black Hat's ambivalence towards their own lives (he was always watching, but as long as they didn't kick up a fuss, he couldn't be troubled).

But to Anthony, something changed that day and he felt it in his gut.

When he'd seen the broadcasts proudly announcing the scientists' name, he hadn't believed it. When he'd caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing out on the sidewalk with the notorious villain, he'd run back inside, slammed the door, and broken down once again.

He was just trapped in a recurring nightmare, and no matter where he turned he couldn't escape.

He wanted to run again, pick up roots and flee before Flug had a chance to notice his residence – assuming he hadn't already. But he  _ knew  _ it was impossible, because he  _ knew _ Black Hat monitored them and he  _ knew  _ fleeing was suspicious behavior.

He was driven to a breaking point, and in that mindset he defaulted back to a helpless hope. If he kept playing along, he could still fly under the radar. It had been  _ years  _ since he'd last seen Flug, and while the man had always had a habit of hiding his face, apparently he'd taken to wearing a bag over his head at all times. Things had obviously changed significantly for his former... ex? Stalker? Ex-stalker? Maybe he had moved on.

And for a while it seemed so. Everything was fine. Anthony kept living his low-profile life, and shenanigans and chaos constantly echoed from across the way. Either Flug didn't know about him, or he didn't care. It seemed impossible, what with how obsessed he'd been in the past, but it had been  _ years _ . He just kept telling himself that as he searched for a plausible explanation for moving away from the block that could pass by Black Hat. It had been years and Flug apparently had a super-villain to deal with now – or  _ was  _ a super-villain.

It fit, Anthony knew he was evil.

But when a couple months passed and nothing happened, and then half a year, Anthony became complacent. He had finally thought he'd been safe. It had been naive, idealistic, after everything he'd gone through, the trauma he'd faced. Maybe it had just been a coping mechanism, blocking out the rest of the world and hoping it blocked out him in turn. Either way, it didn't change anything because the inevitable was just that – inevitable, and soon enough he found himself face to face with his nightmare. Nothing else really mattered as he stared in horror at the man in front of him, the man he'd simply run into on the street after years of evading him.

“Anthony?” Anthony flinched. He cowered physically and felt his heart stutter. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't.

The man in front of him stood stock still, tense with shock. He seemed genuinely surprised to see him, which didn't really make Anthony feel any better. All it meant was that he'd actually been succeeding at hiding himself before now, and now – now everything was ruined.

“I – “ he tried, but his voice froze up. He couldn't do this, he had to leave had to  _ run. _

“Anthony is it – is it really you?” Flug asked, and his voice did that  _ thing.  _ Had that wavering tone he'd always used on Anthony, the one he'd always fallen for before he'd realized it was all an act.

He tried to run but couldn't he'd been backed into a corner and his legs had frozen up anyway.

“It is, it's – Anthony it  _ is  _ you I can't believe – where have you – I thought you'd left, but here you're – you're right here,” Flug stuttered, taking a step forward and radiating nervous energy.

“Don't come near me,” Anthony commanded, or tried to anyway, his voice was pitched high with terrified energy.

Flug froze.

“What – what do you – Anthony don't you – don't you want to see me? Don't you – “

“Stay away from me,” he took another step back, raising a hand defensively.

Flug's expression contorted, he grimaced, but desperately held onto the facade.

“I've been so sad since you left me, do you have any idea what – “

“You can't fool me anymore,” Anthony snapped, though he was still shaking slightly. “I know that's not you.”

Flug paused for a moment, frozen, as if considering.

“Fine,” he said, though he didn't sound fine. His voice was strained and he clenched his hands. “Fine, okay, if that's how you're going to be.”

Anthony was filled with dread, wondering if he'd made a mistake, this seemed almost worse.

His dread was confirmed when Flug lunged forward, tackling him to the ground.

Anthony struggled, trying to crawl away, but Flug pinned him down, striking at him. He cried in pain, and was unable to move. He could only stare in horror as the other man loomed above him.

“Do you  _ realize  _ what you did to me?” He asked. “After  _ all  _ the chances I gave you?”

“No, no, no,” Anthony was rambling now as he squirmed and attempted to escape.

“I forgave you  _ so many times  _ Anthony! And you just  _ kept. Leaving!”  _ Flug shouted, clearly ignoring the other man's jumbled ramblings. “Do you have any idea what happened to me after you left?”

“I looked for you, you know? I didn't stop looking. You got away but I thought – I thought there was no way you could actually be gone. But you were, and – I – “

His voice cracked for a second, something unrecognizable there, before it hardened again, and his fury returned.

“Now look at me! Look what happened because  _ you left! _ ” Flug shouted. He gestured vaguely at himself, hands shaking with fury. He reached up and clutched at the bottom of his bag and his shaking intensified. For a moment, it looked like he was going to tear it off, before he moved sharply

Anthony tried to drive his fear away, and found a similar fury building up within himself.

“You look fine to me,” he spat, managing to push Flug off and scramble back a few feet.

“Oh really?” Flug asked, voice rising in pitch and tittering in a hysterical manner. “Is it the bag? I thought you  _ liked  _ my face? Always told me not to hide it!”

Anthony tried to scramble away, but Flug was faster, knocking his feet out from under him again.

“ _ You –  _ “

“ _ I  _ didn't do anything!” Anthony shouted. “I didn't make you – do whatever you did!”

Flug shook his head sharply.

“You always encouraged me to take flight lessons,” Flug said, in a surprisingly soft tone that turned Anthony's blood cold. “You told me I could do it.”

There was something in the way Flug's shaking quelled and the calmness that entered his voice that drove Anthony's panic to an all time high.

“I'll give you three guesses on how I ended up here,” Flug said, and his voice began to rise again. He gestured wildly back towards the manner and the mangled shape of the plane jutting out from its eaves. “I can't even leave! Like, I physically  _ can't!  _ He's trapped me.”

“Now you know what it feels like,” Anthony shot back in a final effort at defiance.

Flug froze mid-gesture. He locked eyes on Anthony, and clenched his fists.

“How dare you,” he hissed. “You have – you have  _ no idea – !” _

“How's it feel? Being held against your will? Trapped? Tortured by an  _ evil sadist _ ,” Anthony spat the words, dragging up courage grounded in his pure hatred and righteous fury over his torture at the hands of this man. He saw Flug flinch at the words, before squaring his shoulders.

“You can't even comprehend my life Anthony,” he said, and the cold steel in his voice was unwavering, a distinct difference from his nervous stuttering. “I've sold my soul to a  _ literal demon,  _ I'm not – I'm different.”

He paused, glancing down at his hands, before pinning Anthony with his gaze again.

“I'm over you,” he said at last, almost primly. His tone was light, but final, as if he'd just considered the dilemma and made up his mind. “I went through so much for you – literally I put so much  _ time  _ and  _ effort  _ into us,” he let the last word roll off his tongue, and scrunched up his nose in disgust, “I tried, and you just kept throwing it away.”

He looked over, before lifting his chin dismissively.

Anthony looked around, desperate to try and find an escape route.

“I'm sure Black Hat would like a prisoner, but you'd find some way to slink away again like the rat you are,” Flug scoffed.

“What are you – “

“If I'd found you sooner, maybe I would have been lovesick enough –  _ dumb  _ enough I suppose, to try it – “

Anthony's eyes darted wildly. His fury and courage quickly drained and his brain was limited to pure fight or flight reflex.

“But like I said – “ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them, and smiled, eyes visibly crinkling though the goggles. “I'm over it.”

Those words should be reassuring, but the manic edge to them and past experience told Anthony that they were, perhaps, the worst thing he could have said.

He couldn't run, so he tried to strike out at Flug. The man easily caught his arm, surprisingly strong for his thin physique.

“Ah-ah,” he chided. Anthony's primal instincts flipped the switch to flight and he tried to pull out of Flug's grip, but it was unrelenting.

“Flug, please,” he tried, but the other man just held on harder.

He watched in horror as Flug reached into his coat and pulled out a device that Anthony didn't immediately recognize, but could easily tell was some sort of gun.

“ _ Let go _ ,” he said, voice high in panic.

“Goodbye Anthony,” he said, and Anthony felt the pressure of the barrel directly over his heart. It stuttered and he opened his mouth to try to say something, anything.

All he saw was Flug's face, cold eyed locked onto his, before a sharp pain stabbed through his chest, and his body collapsed and his heart was torn apart.

 

* * *

 

 

Flug felt warm blood splatter across his chest. His grip on the other man's arm loosened as instead of the man struggling, it became simply a body and dead weight.

He sighed, emotion indistinguishable. He was caught somewhere between wistfulness and relief. He watched as the man's body fell to the ground in a heap, vision somewhat obscured by the blood splatter on his goggles. He reached up to rub at them, before holding himself back – it would only smear.

Black Hat would need to know that Flug killed a civilian practically on the street, it would need to be dealt with immediately to make sure there was no trouble. His mind wandered briefly, debating whether Black Hat would be annoyed at the inconvenience, or pleased at the show of evil from his scientist.

He should  _ probably  _ go tell him right away.

Instead, he stood there, admiring the beautiful way Anthony's blood was draining onto the ground and snaking through the blades of grass.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is villain-ouz.tumblr.com, feel free to send me requests or badger me over there, but disclaimer my writing is Entirely Unpredictable and I either write all at once or not at all and I Am Sorry.


End file.
